My Voice
by elbosas
Summary: Xiuhan,Lumin,Chansoo,Chenbaek. School life! Warn!uke!GS Yang tidak suka pairnya langsung keluar aja:)
1. chapter 1

Minseok anak yang berumur 16thn yang mempunyai suara yang cukup nyaring, jadi jika minseok ngobrol seperti biasa saja suara yang di dengar orang lain seperti minseok sedang berteriak.

"Baekkiee... Kyungieee..." panggil Minseok dengan suara nyaringnya.

"Seokkie kecilkan suara mu, suaramu mengganggu pendengaranku" balas Baekhyun, Minseok yang mendengar hanya bisa cemberut. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung terkekeh. "Ayo duduk baekkie" ajak Kyungsoo yang langsung di anggukkan Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun pun menyanyi dengan suara yang sedikit nyaring dikarenakan suasana kelas yang sedikit ricuh. Minseok yang mendengar hanya mendecih "Memang aku saja yang punya suara nyaring" gumam Minseok cemberut, ternyata Kyungsoo mendengar Minseok menggumam "Sudahlah Seokkie.. Lagipula tidak semua orang seperti baekkie benar?" nasihat Kyungsoo yang langsung di angguki oleh Minseok.

SKIP

"AHHHH... AKU LAPAAARR" teriak Baekhyun. "YA BAEKKIE KECILKAN SUARAMU!!" Minseok membalas Baekhyun yang berteriak. Baekhyun yang tidak mau kalahpun langsung membalas "YAAA!!! MEMANG SUARAKU ITU SEPERTI MU MINSEOK?!! YANG MENGGANGGU PENDENGARAN ORANG LAIN?!!" Minseok yang mendengar kata yang di lontarkan Baekhyun langsung diam, Kyungsoo yang melihat mata Minseok yang berkaca-kaca langsung merangkul tangan Minseok "Sudahlah Seokkie, anggap saja angin berlalu. Yaa, kajja kita ke kantin aku sudah lapar" ujar Kyungsoo yang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kalian saja ke kantin aku tidak lapar" ujar Minseok lirih. Minseok langsung pergi saat itu juga. Kyungsoo yang melihat Minseok pergi hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan garangnya. Baekhyun yang sudah di tatap oleh satansoo langsun menunduk tidak berani menatap mata Kyungsoo. "Mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Aku benar-benar keceplosan" ujar baekhyun sedih.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cari minseok" kata Kyungsoo.

tbc...

eottae? mian kalo masih berantakan, kalo ada kritik dan saran kasih di kotak review yaaa:)

makasih dan mohon dukungannyaa:))


	2. chapter 2

preview chapter

"Kalian saja ke kantin aku tidak lapar" ujar Minseok lirih. Minseok langsung pergi saat itu juga. Kyungsoo yang melihat Minseok pergi hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan garangnya. Baekhyun yang sudah di tatap oleh satansoo langsun menunduk tidak berani menatap mata Kyungsoo. "Mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Aku benar-benar keceplosan" ujar baekhyun sedih.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cari minseok" kata Kyungsoo.

Minseok pergi bukan karena dia sakit hati karrna ucapan Baekhyun, tapi dia hanya menganggap bahwa suaranya yang nyaring mengganggu orang lain. "Aku juga ingin punya suara seperti orang lain, suara mereka tidak nyaring dan keras seperti ku" ujar Minseok lirih.

Tanpa Minseok sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. "MINSEOK! KAU DIMANA?" terdengar teriakan dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Seseorang yang memperhatikan Minseok langsung berlalu begitu saja sambil tersenyum tipis.

Minseok mendengar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memanggilnya, lalu Minseok menghampiri mereka berdua "Seokkie kau tadi kemana hm?" Kyungsoo berkata selembut mungkin takut takut Minseok masih sedih. Yang di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seokkie mianhae membuat mu bersedih, suaramu tidak menganggu ku. Malah aku yang merasa suaraku lebih keras dari mu Seokkie" Baekhyun mengatakan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Minseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kajja, kita ke kelas. Bukankah sekarang pelajaran Kang-ssaem?!" Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa pelajaran selajutnya adalah Kang-ssaem langsung menarik Baekhyun dan Minseok berlari. Alhasil mereka bertiga berlari seperti di kejar anjing.

Selama pelajaran Minseok hanya diam menunduk, Minseok yang biasanya menjawab pertanyaan dari guru pun sekarang dia hanya menggeleng tidak bisa. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang melihat Minseok seperti itu hanya bertukar pandang.

SKIP

"Seokkie ayo kita pulang" ajak Baekhyun. Minseok hanya diam, "Ayolah Seokkie kau sudah memaafkan ku kan?" Baekhyun menunjukkan puppy eyes nya kepada Minseok. Biasanya puppy eyes Baekhyun bisa meluluhkan hati semua orang termasuk Kyungsoo, tapi tidak terkecuali Minseok, dia tidak bergeming saat Baekhyun menunjukkannya.

"Baekkie..." akhirnya Minseok bicara meskipun terdengar seperti bisikan di telinga baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Yang di panggil pun menoleh bingung, Kyungsoo tak kalah bingung dengan sikap Minseok sekarang, biasanya setelah Minseok sedih tidak lama kemudian dia kembali ceria. Tapi sekarang?

"Kenapa Seokkie?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menjawab bersamaan. "Aku rindu orang tua ku" Melihat Minseok menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca mereka sekarang mengerti kenapa Minseok diam saja dari tadi. Ternyata dia rindu orang tuanya yang di luar negri.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung memeluk Minseok dengan erat seolah-olah memberi kekuatan untuk Minseok yang sedang di landa rindu orang tuanya. "Sudahlah Seokkie kau baru di tinggal seminggu oleh orang tua mu, mungkin besok mereka pulang." ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengelus sayang kepala Minseok.

Minseok yang dari tadi menahan tangis akhirnya pecah. Minseok memeluk dua sahabatnya. "Ayo Minseok kita pulang" Baekhyun akhirnya membuka percakapan lagi, yang langsung di angguki Kyungsoo dan Minseok.

Minseok selama seminggu ini tinggal di rumah Baekhyun sampai orang tua nya kembali. Tadi Minseok dan Baekhyun diantarkan oleh Jongdae kakak sepupunya Minseok yang notabenenya kekasih Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo diantarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Appa, aku tidak mau ikut appa lagi kesana." ujar seorang lelaki. "Kenapa? Luhan-ah kau bisa lebih hebat jika ikut appa. Dan kau bisa menjadi pengusaha muda di usia sekarang Lu." ujar appa nya luhan. "Appa, kau tau aku kan? Kalau aku tidak mau sekali aku tetap tidak mau." Luhan yang sudah di bujuk tetap tidak mau.

"Baiklah. Selama aku tinggal di sana. Kau mau tinggal di bibi mu atau apartemen?" tanya appa Luhan. "Hmm, aku memilih apartemen. Dan terima kasih appa kau mengizinkan ku tinggal disini" ujar Luhan sambil memeluk appanya. Appa luhan yang di peluk membalas pelukan itu dengan senyuman.

tbc...

hehe gimana? mian banget kalo kalian gasuka character nyaㅠㅠ. vomment nya jangan lupa yaa:))

an buat udah ngomment makasih ya:)


	3. Chapter 3

Prev

"Baiklah. Selama kau tinggal di sana. Kau mau tinggal di bibi mu atau apartemen?" tanya appa Luhan. "Hmm, aku memilih apartemen. Dan terima kasih appa kau mengizinkan ku tinggal disini" ujar Luhan sambil memeluk appanya. Appa luhan yang di peluk membalas pelukan itu dengan senyuman.

Disinilah Luhan sekarang. Dia berdiri di depan apartemen baru yang di sewa oleh appanya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Luhan kemudian langsung menata barang-barangnya. Setelah itu dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur. 'Hmm, kita akan bertemu lagi' Luhan menggumam sambil merapatkan matanya, kemudian tertidur.

Malamnya Minseok dan Baekhyun hanya menonton film dengan fikiran yang entah kemana. Baekhyun yang sedang chat dengan Jongdae dan Minseok yang menonton tv dengan fikiran yang kosong. Minseok benar-benar merindukan orangtuanya. Dalam seminggu ini orangtua Minseok baru menghubungi Minseok tiga kali.

"Hahhh..." Minseok menghela nafas. Baekhyun langsung menoleh "Seokkie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Minseok langsung mengangguk, selain masih sedih karena merindukan orangtuanya, Minseok juga ingin belajar untuk tidak banyak bicara.

Baekhyun seperti merasakan kegelisahan Minseok langsung merangkulnya. "Seokkie kajja kita tidur aku mengantuk" kata Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Minseok mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

(Baekhyun's room)

"Minseok sebentar Jongdae oppa menelpon ku hehe" kekeh Baekhyun sambil memainkan dress tidur nya. "Angkat saja, aku tidur duluan ya Baekkie. Jalja" Minseok langsung menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibawah bedcover besar itu. Baekhyun langsung lari menuju ke kamar orangtuanya.

"eomma, appa..." Eomma Baekhyun menoleh. "Kenapa sayang? Kau belum tidur? Apakah Seokkie sudah tidur?" tanya Byun Heemi. "Seokkie sudah tidur eomma, oiya kenapa akhir-akhir ini orangtua Seokkie jarang menghubungi Seokkie eomma?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Aku kira Seolmi terus menghubungi anaknya." Heemi terlihat bingung dengan orangtua Minseok yang jarang menghubungi Minseok. Pasalnya Minseok memang paling tidak ingin di tinggal oleh orangtuanya ke luar negri meskipun itu sehari, tapi sekarang? Heemi pun terlihat bingung mengapa sahabatnya bersikap begitu.

"Nanti eomma tanyakan ya, sekarang Baekkie harus tidur sayang. Besok kau sekolah kan" ujar Heemi sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Baiklah eomma jaljaa" balas Baekhyun mengecup pipi eommanya

(Morning)

Minseok sudah bangun dari jam 6 entah mengapa dia bangun lebih pagi, Baekhyun saja yang biasanya bangun lebih dulu dari Minseok masih tidur. Biasanya dia bangun waktu Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan rumahnya. 'Mungkin aku tidur terlalu cepat tadi malam' batin Minseok.

Setelah itu Minseok langsung mandi dan siap-siap pergi ke sekolah, dia sudah mengenakan seragamnya dengan rambut sepanjang bahu yang di ikat di bawah dan poni sedahi yang menambah kesan manis untuk Minseok. "Hoaaaammmm, Selamat pagi Seokkie" Baekhyun menyapa setengah sadar dengan rambut yang tidak teratur.

"Yaa Byun Baekhyun bangun kau, mandi sana, dasar" Baekhyun mendengar Minseok yang tidak berteriak langsung membelalakan matanya, di tambah Minseok sudah berpakaian rapi. "Yaaa, Seokkie kau tertular siapa eoh? Kenapa kau jadi rajin seperti ini?" Baekhyun yang bingung langsung menanyakan hal yang tidak pernah di lihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri.

Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Cepatlah atau aku tinggal, Kyungie sudah dibawah dengan Chanyeol. Oiya tadi Jongdae oppa mampir kemari dia bilang tidak bisa mengantarmu karena punya jadwal kelas pagi" Baekhyun yang mendengar Minseok berbicara tentu saja kaget. Suara Minseok memang nyaring dan keras tapi kali ini Minseok berbicara biasa saja. Tapi lebih berkesan dingin.

"Eoh? Baiklah aku mandi tunggu aku Seokkie" Baekhyun mengatakan itu sambil berlari ke kamar mandi. Minseok masih sibuk menunggu telepon dari orangtuanya. Minseok tidak bodoh jika dia tidak menggunakan ponselnya untuk menghunbungi orangtuanya. Hanya saja dia di suruh eomma nya (Kim Seolmi) untuk tidak menghubungi mereka duluan.

Minseok berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dia melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah rapi menunggu disana. "Seokkie, kau sudah siap? Wah kau hebat bisa mengalahkan Baekkie" Kyungsoo memeluk Minseok. Yang di peluk hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya. "Apa sudah? Kalau begitu ayo berangkat" ujar Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah mulai bosan menunggu. "Tunggu Channie Baekkie belum keluar dia masih di kamar mandi benar Seokkie?" Minseok mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku lapar tapi ini sudah hampir terlambat bagaimana ini" ujar Luhan, dia bangun kesiangan tadi. Jadi otomatis Luhan tidak sempat sarapan di apartemennya. "Lebih baik aku makan di sekolah saja" ujarnya sambil membawa kunci mobil dan jaket nya.

Ketika mobil Luhan memasuki kawasan sekolah banyak siswa-siswi yang terlihat saling membisikkan sesuatu, tidak heran jika reaksi mereka seperti itu, toh mobil Luhan memang menarik perhatian mereka. Ketika Luhan keluar pun siswi yang berada di sekitarnya langsung mengahampiri Luhan untuk meminta nomor telepon, atau sns nya Luhan. Tapi Luhan tetap saja Luhan dia langsung jalan tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar.

Kemudian sebuah mobil berwarna putih masuk, itu mobilnya Chanyeol. Untunglah mereka ber-empat tidak terlambat karena Chanyeol yang tahu jalan memotong dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa di bilang di atas rata-rata.

Baekhyun yang keluar dari mobil langsung berpegangan pada Kyungsoo, karena dia merasa pusing. "YAAA! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUATKU MATI PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun teriak di depan telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak mau di salahkan langsung membalas Baekhyun "YAA! JIKA KAU TIDAK TELAT BANGUN AKU TIDAK AKAN NGEBUT TAHU!" Minseok yang merasa akan ada pertengkaran langsung pergi dari situ, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang baru turun dari mobil mencoba untuk melerai mereka berdua. "Channie sudahlah, kau jangan terlalu mengebut jika sudah tahu ada jalan yang lebih dekat" Baekhyun mendengar itu langsung mengejek Chanyeol dengan lidah nya, Chanyeol hanya mendengus "Kau juga Baekkie jangan terlalu malam kalau tidur, nanti kau telat bangun seperti tadi" Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang mengejek Baekhyun.

"Tapi Seokkie juga suka bangun telat" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya tidak terima jika hanya dirinya yang di salahkan. "Rumah Seokkie kan berada di dekat sekolah jalan kaki dari rumah Seokkie ke sekolah kan 5 menit sampai kalau dari rumah mu kan jauh. Benar Seokkie? eh? Seokkie kemana?" Mereka kebingungan pasalnya waktu mereka bertengkar Minseok masih ada di sebelah Baekhyun tapi sekarang Minseok tidak ada.

"Mungkin dia ke kelas. Kajja Baekkie kita ke kelas. Channie belajar yang rajin yaa" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. "Kyung, nanti aku jemput waktu makan siang yaa sampai jumpa" Chanyeol memang tidak sekelas dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi mereka bertemu setiap istirahat saja jika di sekolah.

SKIP

Kang-ssaem masuk ke kelas diikuti murid lelaki, kelas yang asalnya ribut menjadi hening dalam sekejap. "Baiklah anak-anak perkenalkan dia murid baru kita. Luhan perkenalkan dirimu" Luhan mengangguk. "Annyeong Haseyo, namaku Luhan. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman" ujar Luhan dengan senyum dinginnya.

Ketika Luhan sedang mengedarkan padangannya dia melihat orang 'itu'. Wajah Luhan yang awalnya terkesan dingin menjadi lebih hidup. "Luhan kau bisa duduk di dekat Minseok" Minseok menoleh karena merasa dirinya di panggil, tahunya dia jadi merasa risih karena kelas tiba-tiba menoleh padanya

"Luhan" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, Minseok membalas uluran tangan luhan dengan malas "Minseok" jawabnya.

Luhan pun duduk di sebelah Minseok. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melihat kecocokan dari mereka berdua pun terkekeh.

ok maaf banget kalo dari awal ini ff berantakan

balasan review:

chapter 1

cici fu: ini aku udah next yaa:)

XH0799: udah di lanjut:))

Xiushin(guest) : Haha, Minseok ga kemana mana. makasih semangatnya. btw aku udah up lagi hehe

Laras Sekar(guest): udah next ko hehe

Nunaa Baozie: encen sama baozie sodaraan jadi mereka berisik haha

Hamster Xiumin: hmm. menurutku juga emang berantakan ko, jadi tidak ada kata maaf malah seharus nha aku minta maaf ke kalian ㅠㅠ. /aku buat minseok lagi masa puber jadi masih rada kekanakan (pantes ga? ngga ya?ㅠㅠ) jadi seterusnya character minseok aku *sensor* /oiya tulisan ku emang kurang rapi alias abal abal ka maaf kan sekali lagi *bungkuk 180 derajatㅠㅠ

XiuxiuLaLa:udah nekseu kaka:)

chapter 2

HamsterXiumin: Disini Minseok gs ko ka, di summarh ada tulisannya. makasih buat masukan dan semangatnya hwaiting:))


	4. chapter 4

preview

"Luhan" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, Minseok membalas uluran tangan luhan dengan malas "Minseok" jawabnya.

Luhan pun duduk di sebelah Minseok. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melihat kecocokan dari mereka berdua pun terkekeh.

Saat istirahat pertama Luhan langsung mengajak Minseok mengobrol, yang di ajak mengobrol hanya membalas menggumam tidak jelas. Topik yang Luhan lontarkan seakan tidak ada habisnya. Bagaimana tidak, Minseok sekarang kualahan dengan sikap Luhan yang cerewet itu.

"Luhan kau bisa diam tidak?! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menulis eoh?! Lebih baik kau mencari orang lain. Lagipula aku perempuan kenapa kau mau duduk denganku?!" tanya Minseok kesal.

Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Aku baru tau kalau nona Minseok yang cerewet menjadi pendiam seperti saat ini. Kau ada masalah? Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku Seokkie. Dan mengapa aku duduk disini, hanya ada satu alasan. Tempat yang kosong hanya ada di bangkumu nona Minseok" Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Minseok hanya melongo mendengar Luhan memanggilnya nona, dan lagi kenapa dia bisa tau kalau dirinya dulu cerewet?!

"Darimana kau tahu eoh? Uruslah hidup mu sendiri Luhan-ssi jangan ganggu hidupku." desis Minseok

"Apa kau sedang puber?" Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendengar kata puber langsung bertukar pandang.

 _"Mungkin yang dikatakan Luhan ada benarnya Kyungie, Seokkie mungkin sedang puber"_ bisik Baekhyun yang langsung disambut anggukkan semangat dari Kyungsoo.

"Diam kau!"

"Aku benar kan?"

"AKU BILANG DIAM"

Luhan mendengar Minseok berteriak akhirnya memilih diam. Minseok memilih keluar kelas menuju tempat yang menurutnya membuat tenang, atap sekolah. Minseok pilih untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Eomma, Appa bogoshipeo" Lirih Minseok.

Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Minseok

menangis dalam diam.

Niat Luhan yang tadinya akan menghampiri Minseok, namun Luhan urungkan karena melihat Minseok begitu rapuh.

Luhan berjalan pelan dan duduk di sebelah Minseok. Luhan membereskan tatanan rambut Minseok yang berantakan. Awalnya Minseok akan menepis tangan Luhan yang seenaknya menyentuh rambut Minseok. Tapi karena Luhan berlaku lembut jadi Minseok biarkan.

"Jangan menangis Minseok. Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya di tinggal orangtua" Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap Minseok.

"Kau tidak mengerti Lu, a.. aku hanya benar -benar dekat dengan mereka. Tapi kali ini mereka hiks.. mereka hiks.. tidak menghubungiku sama sekali hiks.." suara tertahan Minseok akhirnya luntur menjadi tangisan.

"Keluarkanlah, aku disini" Luhan menenangkan Minseok dengan memeluk gadis itu, sesekali dia mengusap rambut dan punggung Minseok.

Setelah beberapa menit Minseok menangis, akhirnya dia berhenti karena lelah. Bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang sembab dan terlihat mengantuk.

Luhan menyandarkan kepala Minseok pada bahunya. Dia mengerti apa yang Minseok rasakan. Jadi sekarang dia tidak banyak bicara. Luhan sesekali melihat wajah Minseok yang sedang tidur.

 _"Jangan menangis lagi Seokkie, itu membuat wajahmu terlihat tidak bercahaya"_ Luhan menggumam sambil mengusap wajah Minseok lembut.

"Yaa, Kyungie. Kau lihat Seokkie?"

"Molla, mungkin dengan Luhan hihi" kekeh Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, aneh.. Biasanya Seokkie tidak mau diikuti siapapun selain kita. Apa mungkin yang di katakan Luhan itu benar?"

"Yang mana?" Kyungsoo menoleh bingung.

"Luhan bilang kalau Minseok itu sedang puber makanya sikap Minseok akhir-akhir ini aneh" kata Baekhyun sambil menaruh kepalanya diatas meja.

"Hmm mungkin, karena dari kita bertiga hanya Seokkie yang belum mengalami perubahan" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahu mereka.

"Eunghhh.." Minseok membuka matanya. Lehernya sakit karena tidur dengan posisi duduk dan leher yang menyandar pada bahu seseorang.

Tunggu.. Bahu seseorang? Minseok langsung membuka matanya yang sembab. Dia kaget saat melihat Luhan tidur menyandar pada dinding di sebelahnya.

Minseok membangunkan Luhan.

"Wae?" ucap Luhan sambil membuka matanya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita ke kelas?" tanya Minseok.

"Hmm.. aku tidak yakin jika kita kembali ke kelas sekarang kita akan langsung di suruh masuk, karena sekarang pelajaran Kang-ssaem benar?" ucap Luhan santai.

Minseok hanya diam. Dia masih mengingat kejadian waktu dia menangis tadi. Luhan menyadari Minseok diam.

"Yaa, kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan menggoyangkan tangannya di depan muka Minseok.

"Eoh? Iya aku tidak apa-apa" Entah mengapa muka Minseok memanas.

 _'Manis'_ Luhan mengulum senyumnya.

tbc

ini chapter ke 4. maaf banget kalo ff ini ngecewain kalian huhuㅠㅠ

sama ceritanya ngebosenin, maklum author baru haha..

yang udah vomment makasih :))

stay tune yaa *

balasan review:

chapter 3

xiuxiulala: makasih:)))

Emvy551: ada ga yaa, haha


	5. chapter 5

Prev

Minseok hanya diam. Dia masih mengingat kejadian waktu dia menangis tadi. Luhan menyadari Minseok diam.

"Yaa, kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan menggoyangkan tangannya di depan muka Minseok.

"Eoh? Iya aku tidak apa-apa" Entah mengapa muka Minseok memanas.

'Manis' Luhan mengulum senyumnya.

"Seokkie, kau kemana saja?" Minseok yang baru saja datang langsung di interogasi oleh Kyungsoo dan Bekhyun.

"Aku habis dari atap, disana menyegarkan" ucap Minseok sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Seokkie.." Minseok menoleh pada Baekhyun "Wae?"

"Kau... Ngapain saja sama Luhan di atap tadi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Minseok memanas, Minseok mengingat kejadian di atap tadi. "A..aku ti..tidak melakukan apapun" Minseok menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas mejanya.

"Yaaa.. uri Seokkie sudah besar rupanya" goda Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat alis nya sambil terus menggoda Minseok.

Kriingg...

(Eomma Calling)

Minseok rupanya baru keluar dari kamar mandi ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ketika Minseok akan mengangkatnya, ponselnya tiba-tiba berhenti berbunyi.

Minseok berusaha menelpon eommanya balik, bukannya di jawab oleh eommanya yang ada dia hanya mendengar suara operator yang setia mengangkat telfon dari eommanya.

Minseok menundukkan wajahnya. "Eomma kumohon hubungi aku lagi" mata Minseok sudah berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tentu saja Baekhyun kaget mendapati mata Minseok berkaca-kaca. Padahal di sekolah setelah Minseok turun dari atap gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Seokkie kau kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Minseok menoleh. "Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Minseok tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun kecuali isakan kecil.

"Ssh.. aku disini Seokkie.." Baekhyun memeluk dan mengusap punggung gadis itu berharap bisa membantu menenangkannya.

Baekhyun merasakan berat pada bahunya. Ternyata Minseok tertidur di bahu Baekhyun yang sedikit lembab oleh air mata Minseok.

Baekhyun langsung memindahkan kepala Minseok pada bantal yang ada di sebelahnya. Mata Minseok terlihat agak membengkak.

BRAAK

Baekhyun membuka pintu orang tuanya sedikit keras.

"Eommaaa..."

"Kenapa sayang?" ucap Heemi sambil mengusap telinganya karena mendengar putri nya berteriak.

"Eomma pasti tahu sesuatu kan tentang Seolmi-imo kenapa jarang menghubungi Minseok" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Hmmm... memang nya kenapa? Apa Minseok sedih ingin di hubungi oleh Seolmi lagi?" tanya Heemi.

"Bukan soal itu eomma.. tapi menurutku ini keterlaluan eomma.. Ini sudah hampir 2 minggu Seolmi-imo dan Samchon belum pulang dan lagi tidak menghubungi Minseok"

"Seolmi dan Suaminya pasti punya alasan tertentu untuk berbuat seperti itu sayang.." ujar Heemi seraya mengusap lembut rambut panjang Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah Baekkie.. Nanti kau kesiangan lagi seperti kemarin" Heemi mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"Arrasseo.. tapi kalau aku bilang berhenti aku mohon hentikan ini eomma.. aku tidak tega melihat Seokkie yang terus-terus an menangis, sampai-sampai matanya membengkak" lirih Baekhyun.

Heemi hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan. Meskipun dirinya belum tau apa yang harus dia lakukan nanti.

"BYUN BACON!!!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan duduk untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya.

'Aku merasa ada yang memanggilku, apa hanya mimpi?' gumam Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Seokkie? Kau dimana? SEOKKIE!" Baekhyun keluar kamar mencari Minseok, piyama warna biru cerah dengan motif anak anjing yang Baekhyun pakai sudah kusut karena di tiduri Baekhyun terlalu lama.

Seseorang terkekeh di bawah sana.

"Selamat pagi Byun Bacon-ku" ucap seorang namja.

"O..oppa??" mulut Baekhyun terbuka secara otomatis karena di hadapannya ada KIM JONGDAE kekasihnya. Ya, KEKASIH.

Baekhyun segara membetulkan letak baju dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. "Oppa kenapa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Yakk.. kau mengusir ku? Hmm.. hari ini aku kosong jadi aku bisa mengantarkan mu ke sekolah" ucap Jongdae sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya menunduk malu.

"Jongdae-ya kau sudah makan?" tanya Heemi yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Ne, eomma aku sudah makan." Jongdae tersenyum. Eomma? Jangan heran, karena Heemi sendiri yang meminta Jongdae memanggil nya eomma.

"Baiklah, Baekkie sana siap-siap. Kau belum mandi!" tangan Heemi yang asalnya memegang ponsel jadi bertolak pinggang di hadapan Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk cepat dan segera berlari ke kamarnya takut kena marah eommanya. Jongdae melihatnya hanya terkekeh ringan.

'Apa Seokkie sudah berangkat' gumam Baekhyun karena dia tidak melihat tas dan diri Minseok dari Baekhyun bangun.

"Oppa aku pergi dulu ne.. Hati-hati di jalan oppa." kata Baekhyun sambil keluar dari mobil Jongdae.

"Ok, kau juga belajar yang rajin Bacon-ku" kekeh Jongdae seraya mengusak rambut Baekhyun lagi.

"Yaakkk. Kau merusak tatanan rambutku oppa. Dan apa-apaan 'Bacon' dasar Dinosaurus cungkring" Bibir Baekhyun mengerut ke bawah.

"Sudahlah, nanti sore aku jemput kau Ok? Kita kencan, sudah lama aku tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan mu" Jongdae tersenyum manis.

"Jinjja? Ok. Jika kau belum ada disini 5 menit sebelum aku keluar, oppa yang traktir" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya.

"Haha baiklah, baiklah. Jangan lupa sampaikan salam ku pada Seokkie yaa, sampai jumpa sayang" kata Jongdae melajukan mobilnya. Baekhyun melambai senang ke arah mobil yang sudah jauh.

PRANG!!

TBC...

mohon maaf keterlambatan atas up nya ff ini. emang sebenernya aku free hari-mendekatu weekend sih haha. kalo hari biasa tugas brooㅠㅠ

oiya makasih yang udah nungguin ff ini (emang ada? ngga:) ) *bungkuk satu satu ke reader-deul 90derajat*

balasan review

chapter 1

Xilunara: iya aku post di wp sama d sini haha

Laras Sekar: makasih udah nungguin:)

Xiushin: makasih buat semangatnya:) aku udah up nih:)


	6. chapter 6

Prev

PRANGG!!

PRANGG!!

"Seokkie, gwaenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir karena Minseok baru saja memecahkan minuman yang baru saja di belinya.

Minseok menoleh. "Eoh? Ne, gwaenchana" jawab Minseok bingung.

Sebenarnya Minseok merasa hatinya gelisah. Tapi dia tidak tau apa sebabnya. Minseok pikir mungkin karena dia memakai hair chalk dengan warna terang hari ini, jadi dia takut ketahuan.

"Jangan melamun Seokkie, kajja kita beli minumanmu lagi. Nanti baru kita cari tempat duduk ne." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir.

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya dan membeli minuman.

"Kyungie.. kenapa Baekkie tidak ikut kita?" tanya Minseok.

"Biasa.. Baekkie pasti sedang bersama Jongdae oppa. Kau tau sendiri Seokkie" Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas.

Minseok hanya ber-oh ria dan meminum soft drinknya.

"Baby soo~~" Seseorang dengan suara bass terdengar memanggil Kyungsoo. Yang di panggil menoleh senang karena di hadapannya sekarang adalah pria jangkung dengan telinga lebar seperti dobi yang tidak lain adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Soo-yaa aku kira kau di kelas, makanya tadi aku menyempatkan untuk ke kelas mu. Taunya kau disini dengan seekor kucing betina. Aigoo~ makan yang banyak yaa" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Minseok. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya terkekeh ringan, entah mengapa Chanyeol senang sekali menggoda Minseok, apalagi ketika Minseok sedang makan.

"Tadi aku diseret kucing ini ke kantin dengan alasan tidak bisa menahan lapar kkk"

"Yaaa, kenapa kalian memanggilku kucing eoh? Memang aku peliharaan kalian?" Minseok menggembungkan pipinya, aigoo ada kucing yang marah rupanya..ㅋㅋ

"Anii Seokkie, kau begitu menggemaskan" Kyungsoo akhirnya mencubit ringan pipi Minseok.

Lama kelamaan hanya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol lah yang mengobrol asyik. Minseok hanya dianggap nyamuk yang sedang terbang. Minseok memutar matanya malas dan memilih memainkan ponselnya karena melihat adegan suap-suap an antar ChanSoo.

Ternyata, tidak jauh dari sana Luhan memperhatikan Minseok yang sedang memainkan ponsel dan menjadi nyamuk antara ChanSoo. Dia langsung menghampiri Minseok.

"Hey, aku pinjam Minseok ya" ucap Luhan sambil menarik tangan minseok.

Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol kebingungan, tentu saja Minseok lebih kebingungan. Mengapa ia di seret begitu saja dari hadapan temannya (read:ChanSoo yang pacaran).

#RoofTop

"Apa kau tidak risih menjadi nyamuk bagi orang yang sedang bermesraan eoh?" tanya Luhan yang mendongakkan kepalanya melihat awan.

"Eoh? Molla, aku tidak memperhatikan mereka. Hanya saja aku begitu di acuhkan tiap bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungie" ucap Minseok polos lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Luhan mendengarkan kata yang keluar dari mulut Minseok langsung menoleh lalu menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Yaak, kau tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?" Luhan merasa frustasi. Karena baru kali ini dia menemukan orang yang belum pernah merasakan cinta.

Minseok menggeleng. Lagi-lagi Luhan menghela nafas karena Minseok.

'Dia hidup di zaman apa sebenarnya ya tuhan' batin Luhan.

Minseok memandang Luhan aneh. "Wae? memang setiap manusia harus memiliki cinta ya? Apa kau juga memiliki cinta?" tanya Minseok polos.

Sebenarnya Luhan bukanlah orang penyabar. Tapi mungkin jika Minseok yang bertanya dia sanggup menjawab semua pertanyaan aneh Minseok.

"Tentu saja. 'Orang itu' benar-benar lucu, dia juga periang. Tapi akhir-akhir entah mengapa aku jarang melihat dia tersenyum lebar seperti saat itu" Luhan menjawab dengan wajah tersenyum lalu menatap Minseok.

"Siapa orang itu? Apa dia cantik?" Owhh, Minseok kau menghancurkan gombalan Luhan..

Luhan hanya bisa menunduk, keinginan dia untuk mecubit gadis itu dia urungkan karena Luhan ingat siapa gadis itu. Minseok adalah gadis pertama yang langsung memikat hati Luhan dengan pandangan pertama.

"Tentu saja dia cantik, dia imut. Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri Min" Luhan mengedipkan satu matanya.

Minseok memiringkan kepalnya, tandanya dia kebingungan dengan apa yang Luhan ucapkan.

"Kapan aku mengetahuinya? Seminggu lagi? Atau satu bulan? Aku mohon jangan terlalu lama. Aku bisa lupa jika kau tidak memberitahuku dengan cepat" Minseok mengatakan seolah-olah dia baru saja akan mendapatkan uang jajan bulanan yang sudah lama ditahan oleh orangtuanya.

Luhan akhirnya menyerah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa. "Min.. Ayo kita ke kelas istirahat sebentar lagi selesai" Luhan mengalihkan topik. Dan berhasil.

Minseok melihat arlojinya. "Kau benar kita hanya punya waktu 5 menit sebelum kelas di mulai. Kajja" Minseok berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum sendiri mengingat Minseok yang polos di hadapannya.

"Bersabarlah Seol-ie, semua pasti akan berakhir dengan indah" terdengar suara Heemi sedang melakukan panggilan dengan Eommanya Minseok.

"A..aku lelah Miyaa. Hikss.. aku tidak sanggup memberitahu semua ini pada hiks..pada Minnie-ku Miyaa hiks.." seolah mendengar hati Seolmi sedang menjerit kesakitan Heemi menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Seol-ie sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Aku tau kau lelah dengan semua ini. Maafkan aku sekarang aku tidak bisa memelukmu, jika kau kembali hubungi aku. Satu lagi cobalah hubungi Minn-ie aku yakin dia sedih tidak mendengar suara ibunya selama 2 minggu." setelah Heemi mengucapkan itu hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari seberang sana.

"Mungkin besok pagi aku akan menelponnya. Jika aku menelponnya sekarang dia pasti akan menangis benar?" terdengar kekehan kecil dari mulut Seolmi.

"Kau benar seminggu saja Minn-ie mu sudah uring-uringan karena tidak di hubungi eommanya kk"

"Miyaa gomawo. Kau telah mendengarkan ceritaku"

"Aku ada di sisimu Seo-ie" ucap Heemi tersenyum.

Tanpa Heemi sadari, ada seseorang yang dari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Eomma..."

TBC...

Happy malmingan haha...

jangan lupa vote sama kommennya:))

satu kommen dari kalian tuh kaya aku udah dapet kommen beribu ribu gimana gitu wkwk...

makasih buat yang udah nge followfavorite sama kommen ff-ku dan buat yang nyider juga mkasih banget buat mampir ke lapak ini hahah..

stay tune yaa:))


	7. mianhaeㅠㅠ

sebelumnya aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya..

karena aku gabakal up lagi di ffn, maybe menurut aku cukup satu aja dulu..

buat yang udah review and komen makasih banget..

buat siders yang selalu menyempatkan mampir ke lapak aku juga makasih banget..

aku ga up disini bukan berati cerita ini discontinue ya wkwk..

aku lanjut ff nya di wp

uname nya: xiu99han7

tungguin next chap nya ya:))


End file.
